Random song drabbles
by Awsomeangel
Summary: Random vocaloid songs made into stories. Mainly drabbles and poems. Please leave a song suggestion!
1. World's end dance hall

**Hi peoples! This is just a bunch of poems, oneshots, and drabbles about what I get from different vocaloid songs, so if you don't like reading about weird stories or poems, then TURN BACK IMMEDIATELY! first, is my take on "****_worlds end dance hall" _****by Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka. It's a really good song, especially the genderbend version. Also, this is only my opinion. you can think whatever you want, oh! And suggestions are welcomed and appreciated. I can't say for sure that I'll do them, but there's a 90% chance! on with the story/poem!**

* * *

In side a strange black and white room, a pink haired girl and a teal haired girl stood. There were two doors, one white, and one black, and the girls stood with facing each other. The teal haired girl reached out her slender pale hand; perfectly manicured pink nails glittering in the light. The pinkette hesitated, before putting her had in the tealettes. This made the tealette smile, or smirk, and she pulled the pinkette along with her as she moved around in a complicated dance. The pink head smiled slightly, relaxed, and allowed her self to be led through extravagant moves and poses.

_"Say goodbye to the dying world, so shall we dance, my darling?"_

_End of the world..._

So we wave good bye...

Eternally dancing...

Here together.

Our screams are ignored...

I hate you...

I love you...

Aren't those the same thing?

Bound together...

Fighting against love...

Because is this what's right?

To love and to hate...

Each other?

We reach out and grab hands...

Isn't it all right?

To need something...

That you so desperately hate...

Bound together...

Fighting against love...

Because this is what's right...

To love and to hate...

Ourself.


	2. Hold Release Rakshasa Carcasses

**Dedicated to the first reviewer, 1029384756, 'Hold release Rakshasa and Carcasses'**

**This is based of one of the Pv's because the song is kind of confusing -_-#**

**Song suggestions are greatly appreciated.**

**So, on with the story!**

* * *

_A white kitsune sat on the rocks hovering above a pure black lake, bored. "Catch." He tossed a strange object to the cat on his right and watched as one of the many boats sailing in. On this boat, there was a girl. A strange girl with red butterflies and thread winding around her, and instead of sailing with the others, her boat came to shore and the girl stepped out. What he noticed right away, though, was her soul. She was stuck between death and life and had the potential... He smirked as he slowly put on a white mask. "It's time…"_

* * *

_In a small Japanese village that was isolated from the rest of the modern era…_

"Freak! Ugly! Demon-child!"

A small girl with black pigtails stood as other children stood in a circle around her. They threw stones at her and taunted her, but even when one rock hit her cheek and left a weeping gash, she still didn't react.

The adults didn't care, in fact, some of them laughed. They were all afraid of her, so they were cruel to hide that fact. Soon, the children got bored and dispersed to find more amusement. The black haired girl though, began to walk to the field just beyond the village. She always went there after they bullied her, it was her sanctuary. It had been ever since… that.

_"Hello, child. Why are you here?" _The girl felt someone touching her back, and she spun around and saw a strange fox-eared man with a kitsune-mask covering his eyes and a white Yukata. "This is my field, Okyaku-sama." The man smiled. _"Really? And in what way do you claim ownership, Ojou-san?"_

The girl looked up at him calmly. "After they cut me, I bled on this field."

The fox man's smile faltered a bit, but the girl didn't seem to notice. _"I too, bled on this field. Why is it not mine?" _

The girl gazed at him, almost as if she could see his face. "I don't know." The man held out a pale hand. _" Would you like to play a game, Ojou-san?" _

The girl finally looked down, shuffling her geta clad feet, seeming almost embarrassed. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I don't know any games." The fox man didn't withdraw his hand. Instead, he reached out to take hold of hers and pull her towards him.

_"No. I meant to teach you a game." _The girl looked at him, startled, and nodded hesitantly. "Okay, Okyaku-sama." Suddenly, a red butterfly flew close to her. The girl reached out and it flew away.

_A black haired girl hid in a closet, frightened, a red thread around her neck. Around her flew tiny butterflies, flapping and vying for her attention._

The fox man followed her gaze before turning her to face him. _"Hold release rakshasa and carcasses." _He reached out and caught one of the butterflies and released it so it hovered in mid air. With his other hand, he reached towards the butterfly and gestured for the girl to do the same.

_Hold… _their hands met and pressed together, fingers entwined, the butterfly in between them. _One two three… _

_Release… _their hands parted to leave a crumpled red butterfly that fell to the ground. _Four five six… reach toward the sky…_

_Rakshasa… and carcasses… _The girl crouched down to look almost sadly at the crumpled butterfly and the fox man bent over to rub her back, gently. She looked up at the fox-man, smiling. "This game makes me feel… happy." The fox man took her hand and led her to a spot on the field she had not seen before, a place filled with lanterns. He put his hand on her head, running his fingers through her hair. _"Then shall we play again?"_

_Hold… release… rakshasa… carcasses…_

* * *

"_You cannot come through." _A white robed man pushed the black haired girl back, ignoring how she stumbled. The girl watched as the gate closed, never to open again. _No…_

Suddenly, something struck her. She looked down to see one final ruby butterfly, flapping its wings feebly. She slowly picked it up and crushed it with her hands,

_Hold…_

Then she unclenched her fist, letting the butterfly fall to the ground.

_Release…_

_"Rakshasa and carcasses…." _

She looked up as the gate opened and slowly walked in. On the other side, she found herself standing at the top of a tall building. Slowly, a smile curled her lips as she stepped forward to the edge of the building and reached up, standing on her tiptoes and balanced on the very edge. _Hold… release… rakshasa… carcasses… reach for the sky…_

* * *

_A pigtailed girl with dark hair and a mask on the side of her head stood with two other yokai, a fox-man and a cat, holding their hands. She looked back to see a smiling, waving female yokai, an older version of her, and she smiled back before turning to walk away with the two tall Yokai's. _

* * *

**Explanation **

**So, the girl was raped in her last life, so she can't move on. She gets recreated and she's bullied again. The red butterflies are her regrets. One day, a yokai(demon) man came and taught her how to crush the butterflies and she finally is able to die, but it turn's out the butterflies are actually her happy memories, so she turn's into a yokai and goes with the yokai who taught her to crush the butterflies. That's what I think, but I may be wrong. Again, please leave suggestions!**


	3. game of life

**Hi everybody! This week is 'game of life' dedicated to 1029384756, this stories only reviewer! Thank you!**

**This poem is kind of off topic, but it's kind of like what you would feel if you know your being controlled and your life is just a game.**

**So, on with the story!**

* * *

Not knowing where or how

I start to sing and dream

Playing my part and hiding

On the lifeless stage

To begin is to end

Not noticing my pain

The outside world continues

Without me

Fading away

Can you imagine?

Life seeping away

Into a moving ground

Bound to anothers wishes

A broken puppet lies

Trapped and bound

Caged birds cannot fly free

On uneven surfaces

Clinging tight, struggling on

With no end in sight

If there ever was

I'm fading away

Can you imagine?

Your life seeping away

Into the moving ground

Timeless darkness and night

An ending less nightmare

When even light

Is without hope or comfort

Without a will to live

Can you imagine it?

though the end is near

I continue to sing

I am fading away (dying)

Can you imagine it?

Your life seeping away (blood is

gone)

Into the moving ground

I am broken and bent

A useless dead puppet

If you haven't been alive

Then you can never die

I am dying away

Can you imagine it?

My soulless form

Has been absorbed by the

moving ground.

* * *

**Review? Please make a song suggestion!**


End file.
